The Story Untold
by BlackDeviouseRose
Summary: It was a shame, it truly was. She had finally brought Sasuke back home, and she was needed elsewhere. She dimly wondered how they were doing. Those two little brothers of hers. Ah well, she'd know soon enough. Sasuke x FemNaruto FMA:B xover.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm BlackDeviouseRose. Okay let's get down to business.

The thing about this story is, it's been bouncing around my head for over a year. I've just been too lazy to actually write anything.

It's also a challenge on my profile (go check it out!) that I've decided to give a go. The first chapter doesn't have a lot in it, I'm sorry, but things will get better I promise!

I do not own Naruto nor Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

Full Summary: It was a shame, it truly was. She had finally brought Sasuke back home, and she was needed elsewhere. She dimly wondered how they were doing. Those two little brothers of hers. Ah well, she'd know soon enough.

Main Pairing: Sasuke x FemNaruto

Please suggest side Pairings. THANK YOU!

* * *

"_Nee-chan!" a young voice cried, "Do you really have to go!"_

_The 'nee-chan' smiled down at the sobbing boy clutching at her shirt. _

"_Gomen ne, Al, but I really do have to leave," The little boy sobbed loudly upon hearing that "but don't worry. I promise to come back someday."_

"_Don't even bother!" a different furious voice suddenly rang out, "We don't need you! You're abandoning us just like dad did!"_

"_Ed…"_

"_No! Just leave already and never come back!"_

"_Nii-san!" the crying boy exclaimed to his older brother._

_The young girl merely smiled at the stubborn boy. She then walked over and pat him on the head, receiving a vicious glare for her efforts._

"_I'll miss you Ed, Al. I'm sorry, but…good bye." _

_She took a moment to look deep into their eyes. Their eyes were so beautiful, so gold and warm. It made her chest clench and tears to swim in her own cerulean eyes._

_Suddenly, she found herself hugging them both as close as possible before abruptly letting go and grabbing her bag. She painstakingly headed to the door and left the place she came to see as her precious home, ignoring the sobbing and crying for her not to leave_

_As she shut the door a lone tear slid down her scarred cheek._

* * *

With a start one Uzumaki Naruto sat up in her bed very swiftly. Unfortunately she sat up a bit _too _swiftly and her face ended up on an interesting collision course with the harsh wood of her floor.

Groaning Naruto sat up rubbing her head and cursing the heavens for the injustice of it all.

"Damn it…fucking floor boards…" her muttering went unheeded by the offender.

As she began to pull herself up and into her bed she began to wonder _why _exactly she had awoken in the first place. Leaning back on her hands and staring up at the ceiling she felt _it_.

_It _was slight, very small, but _ it _was there none the less. She knew no one else in this country would feel _it_. Only her.

Upon feeling _it _she immediately tensed up and threw the covers off of her bed to rush to her open window and stare out at the disturbingly silent night. After a few moments of searching her gaze dropped to her hands that were clenched on the windowsill.

"It's time huh…" her eyes closed, fighting off the onslaught of memories.

It'd be better to leave tonight; she decided silently, it'd be easier to slip out of the village now, when all of her friends were either sleeping or away on a mission. She also didn't want to foolishly change her mind.

She had to leave.

Leave her friends.

Her teammates.

Her life.

Her _family._

She could already feel the tears wanting to fall but she determinedly held them back. It wouldn't do to get emotional. This was important and held top priority over anything else.

With a fierce gaze she set upon preparing to leave her home.

* * *

Looking one last time around her beloved apartment - which was a really nothing but a tornado of clothes, empty ramen cups, comic books, and trash – she felt another wave of emotion hit her.

She had basically grown up in this little apartment. She had eaten, read, slept, and grew here. To leave it behind made her feel…empty.

Shaking her head she clutched her dark merchant cloak around her, swinging a dark bag over shoulder.

Leaving the village was rather easy with the way she was dressed. The ninja's guarding the gate merely nodded at her, thinking she was a traveling merchant as she had suppressed her chakra as much as physically possible to match that of a civilian. It was not an easy task.

She had been jumping through the trees for several hours now, slowly making progress toward her set destination. She paused in a tall tree, looking back at the distant light of Konohagakure.

She knew leaving now was dangerous. The Akatsuki were still at large and on her tail, making her slightly uneasy as well as nervous. She didn't know what would happen from here on. She knew it would be difficult, almost everything she did was, but she knew she'll make it through somehow.

It was a shame, it truly was. She had just brought Sasuke home and she was needed elsewhere. Turning her gaze away from the place she saw as home, she continued through the trees, ignoring the single tear that slipped down her tan cheek.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was having a relatively good morning. First she had had a lovely breakfast consisting of Okayu, miso soup, broiled fish and tamagoyaki. She had then cleaned her small home while listening to some of her favorite music.

Now the pinket was on the way to Naruto's apartment to awaken the blonde and meet with Kakashi-sensei for some training. She hummed a little tune as she headed up the flight of stairs that would lead her to the blonde's rather filthy abode. Her nose wrinkled just thinking about it.

Knocking on the door in the hope Naruto was already awake she sighed when she received no answer. Slipping the spare key from the potted plant situated next the front door she swiftly slid it in, turning the lock.

The room was a danger zone, she thought taking off her shoes and stepping inside. With grace only a kunoichi would possess she slipped around the piles of trash to Naruto's small room.

She blinked in surprise when she found the blonde nowhere to be seen.

"What the..?" she mumbled walking into the kitchen, but a blonde head of spiky hair remained to be seen.

"Naruto!" She called out in impatience. She didn't have time for this! They needed to meet with the rest of the team!

At that thought her expression lightened. It had been around 6 months since the Jinchuuriki had brought back the last Uchiha. It had been awkward at first with Sasuke ignoring them and Naruto ignoring him right back.

It had taken over a month for them to start talking and that was only snide remarks coupled with heated glares. Sasuke had been placed under house arrest and was to be watched over by at least 3 Anbu at all times. This had, naturally, made him moody and distraught. Despite this, Naruto would visit him every day, just sitting in the same room together never speaking.

Slowly, Sasuke began to filter back into their lives, and Sakura had never been happier. She had gotten over her childhood crush for him and had started dating other boys. She had yet to find someone that she felt seriously for, but she was trying to distance herself with the weak Sakura of the past.

Something in the corner of her eye distracted her thoughts. Turning toward it she found that it was a bright piece of orange paper sticking out brilliantly against the pale tile of the island counter. She reached out her hand and saw that the letter was addressed to her.

Blinking she delicately broke the seal and let her green eyes fly swiftly across the page.

They then widened in shock.

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly as she walked along the path leading to the next town. She had gotten a restless night's sleep at a small motel and was tired and irritable not to mention hungry. Her stomach groaned in agreement.

She had been walking for about 3 hours and knew that Sakura would have found her note by now. Sighing she decided to pick up her pace, knowing Konoha was very likely to send Ninja's after her. Feeling a tingle run down her spine she hoped they didn't choose anyone from the Rookie 12.

Somehow that hope felt to be in vain.

I FINISHED~! I honestly don't know if I'll continue this, and if I do the updates might be a bit slow. Please Review to tell me whether or not to continue, I'm very unsure if I should.

I know there's barely anything but its fucking 2 in the morning and I wanted to get this chapter done. Going to bed now. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second chapter. Before anything I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it made me really happy! I was also surprised at the number of followers and people who favorite-d. This is the most I've ever written for a chapter. I feel a sense of satisfaction and emptiness at the amount of time I have on my hands. I don't know how I feel about this chapter though. I feel like something's missing, or that I'm giving too much away.

To Hanmac: Hello! Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it! I'm going to keep Sasuke x femNaruto pairing, I want Edward and Naruto to have a sibling relationship – nothing romantic. Also, the reason I put in Naruto instead of Naruko was so I would have a wider range of people coming to check out my story. I want readers to be able to find and enjoy my story easily. I won't be using the name Naruko simply because I dislike it strongly, and feel the name Naruto fits her character far more than Naruko.

Also, _**this is important and relevant to the**_ **_story:_** The timeline for FMA and Naruto is going to be screwy; I'm changing things to match the idea in my head, but I won't change it too much, just enough to be relevant the plot. Despite the difference in language between Amestris and the Elemental Countries Al will be calling Ed Nii-san and Naruto Nee-chan. I would also be happy if you guys could suggest some side pairings! I'm down for pretty much anything and would love to hear my readers input on this. I was also thinking of making this story a Roy x Ed one, but I won't if enough people object to the idea. I don't really care, but in the FMA category that's the pairing I prefer. Please PM me or review me on this – I would deeply appreciate it. I would also like to warn that the language will be taking a turn for the naughty, so if I have any readers who are not fond of cussing then please leave.

Anyway, please enjoy the story!

* * *

Naruto stared lazily across the endless blue expanse before her. Gosh she was so drowsy. After several days of constant traveling with only a break here and there it was nice to just relax.

She had managed to find a ship on its way to Amestris, and had never felt so relieved. She had quickly bought a ticket and hopped aboard for a long journey across the ocean, and was surprised she had enough money to board the ship, honestly. The trip there took several long days and the ship she found wasn't just a dinghy little thing.

She knew that in a mere few hours they would be docking and she was nervous. Very nervous. The last time she had felt this nervous was when she was doing the survival test set up by Kakashi-sensei. Back then, her nerves were so bundled together she couldn't sit still, her was stomach filled with butterflies and head pounding with stress.

Smiling at the memory she stopped. She didn't want to think about Konoha, reminiscing would be for later. Right now she needed to focus on the task at hand. As Sasuke-ish as it sounded, she really wanted to make it through this without the thought of her home in Konoha.

Speaking of home, she frowned as she remembered the letter she had received years back detailing the death of Trisha Elric, her aunt turned adopted mother. She had been distraught and sad upon hearing of the death of one of the only family members she had. A year later – when she was 13 she noted - she received a letter from Pinako explaining that her younger brother's had burned down the family home.

She had been confused at the time, but she now had an inkling as to why they did it. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she knew the first thing she had to do was visit granny Pinako and Winry. She knew her younger brother's wouldn't be there – Pinako had sent another letter explaining that Ed had joined the military as a State Alchemist.

She honestly didn't care about that particular fact. It was his choice, and it wasn't like her lifestyle was any better (it was worse in fact); she just didn't know _why _they would join the military and planned to find out.

She grinned as she thought of how surprised they would be when they saw her.

What she didn't know was that she would be in for a surprise as well.

* * *

Oh god she loved trains, Naruto decided quickly. She could just stretch out on a bench and _sleep,_ and how fucking wonderful that was. Not only that, but it was fast traveling and she quickly reached Resembool which made her both excited and nervous. Walking along the familiar path to granny Pinako's she let out a sigh. The last time she had been here was when she was seven…

Hearing a barking she looked up to see Den happily running toward her, her automail leg clanging noisily with her. Laughing she dropped her bag to the ground to collapse to her knee's hugging and petting her.

"Hey girl!" she said happily, "I bet you missed me huh!"

Den barked happily and promptly proceeded to clean her face. Laughing she stood up, grabbing her bag, and continued walking toward the house a little ways down, the border collie trailing after her.

"What is it Den?" she heard a voice call out from a window upstairs.

Grinning Naruto raised her hand in a peace sign, "Yo! Winry!"

'Winry' gasped upon seeing who exactly her dog was fussing over and quickly ran downstairs to meet her sister figure at the door.

"Naruto!" the other blonde cried, wrapping her arms around the Uzumaki in a tight hug.

"Winry! I missed you" Naruto cried right back, holding onto her for dear life.

"My my, look who's grown…" another aged voice said.

"Granny!" Naruto, unhinging from Winry, hugged the small women.

"Although you are taller than Ed it isn't by much…in fact I'd say you're about the same size."

"Stupid old bat."

"Shrimpy little beast."

Naruto smiled. Pinako huffed.

"Tadaima."

* * *

Dinner had been nice, with Winry's excited chatter, Naruto and Pinako's banter, and the delicious food that accompanied.

"Ahh," Naruto mumbled rubbing her stomach, "I've missed your cooking granny!"

"It's here for you anytime." Pinako replied, taking a drag from her pipe.

"Anyway…Naruto" wincing at Winry's tone of voice, Naruto knew that the topic they had avoided all night was finally going to be brought up.

"Where were you? When you left all you said was you had somewhere to go and would come back someday." Winry said staring down the blonde with a stern look, silently telling her she wasn't going to get out of this one.

Naruto rubbed the back of her head, a nervous smile on her face. How exactly was she to tell Winry that she left to become an assassin, but suddenly found her best friend turned nemesis trying to kill her, and that a group of highly trained ninja's were after a nine-tailed fox, who was, by the way, the king of demons, sealed in her gut?

Running through her choices carefully, Naruto decided on the only option available to her, an option that wouldn't result in the immediate bashing of her head for telling such an absurd story. Naruto lied.

"Um, you see Winry; I had to go back to the village I was born in due to orders by the village's Elders." Well, it was a half-truth, "I didn't really have a choice in the matter, they didn't like that I left the village without notice; even if I was just a baby."

Winry eyed her suspiciously, knowing that wasn't all.

"Well, then why didn't you just ask for permission to stay with Ed and Al?" The sharp, blonde Rockbell asked.

Shit.

"People born in the village are not allowed to live elsewhere until the age of 18." Another lie.

With a skeptical face, the other blonde sat back, nodding in acceptance at the reasoning. While she did so she took a moment to take in the young Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki was tanned to perfection, the only flaw being the three scars slashed across both of her cheeks (yet those scars merely added to her exotic beauty). Situated above those scars were a set of wide cerulean eyes, so blue it was like gazing into the never-ending expanses of the sky, and big enough to give her the image of young innocence. The blue-eyed beauty was small for her age, a mere 5'4 (164cm) – about the same size as Ed Winry noted – yet very curvaceous. With what had to D cups Naruto looked every bit a man's fantasy. Adding her long golden hair, set in a high ponytail and reaching past her waist, Naruto was the epitome of beauty.

If only, Winry thought in distaste, she would stop wearing that horrid orange color.

The beautiful Uzumaki was wrapped in a bright orange jumper jacket a black T hiding underneath the blinding color, and her legs clothed in black shorts with a small pouch situated on her waist (something that confused Winry, what was that for?). Trailing her eyes downward, she promptly blinked when she realized what exactly was on Naruto's feet.

A pair of red geta. Winry had never really seen geta before, merely having heard of them in school, but she wondered why Naruto was wearing them. To help her balance perhaps?

Ignoring it Winry felt a small pang of nostalgia hit her. The last time she had seen Naruto, the girl was a scrawny brat. Now she was a young woman, which made her wonder how Naruto saw her. After all, the other was older than her by 2 years, surely she had grown up in those blue eyes?

And indeed to Naruto Winry had grown up. Where before there was a young child, always chasing after her, or crying for her parents, was a strong mechanic. She felt proud in a way only an elder sister would feel, and could tell Winry changed just as much as she had. There was a strength in those eyes, and god, when did Winry become so sharp?

Not to mention that the young Rockbell had filled out quite nicely as well.

"Naruto" Said blonde turned to face the previously silent voice of Pinako Rockbell.

"Are you planning to see your younger brothers?" the elder mechanic asked, a serious glint in her eye, hand tightly holding her pipe.

Hearing the question the blonde sighed tiredly. That was really the point of her leaving home, not to mention some other details not worth thinking about at the moment, and just thinking about it set her nerves on fire.

She didn't know how they'd react to seeing her. She knew Ed would be furious with her, for leaving him like his father had and she hoped she could somehow make it up to him. She hadn't seen him at all within the last 11 years, not even able to go to her late mother's funeral because that was around the time Sasuke had fled the village and her whole being was set upon tracking him down. Thinking on it she felt incredibly guilty, and knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do. Unfortunately she couldn't give them the truth, unless she wanted them to be targeted by the Akatsuki.

Turning her mind away from the disturbing thoughts in favor for answering granny's question the blonde stretched her shoulders. God the journey here was so long…

"Yeah, I plan on seeing them. Not sure what I'll say though, or even what to do when I see them" Naruto explained.

"Well, if you need to know where they are they might be in Central, however it's unlikely because they travel around a lot" Pinako said, taking another drag.

Naruto's eyes darkened. Oh yes, she knew they traveled around a lot. Along the way to the tiny town of Resembool Naruto had heard many stories of the 'Elric Brothers', and the famed 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. She heard many tales of the brother donned in a large suit of armor and the short blonde with the metal arm and leg. What she didn't hear, however, was _why _they were in such a state. What had those idiots of hers done while she was away?

A yawn tore her away from her thoughts and glancing at the clock she cursed the time difference of Konoha and Amestris. Smiling at her, Winry offered to help her set up a cot in the guest room, and nodding gratefully Naruto took up that offer.

It wasn't until she was staring at the familiar ceiling of the Rockbells house did she let her tears fall.

* * *

Naruto woke up relatively early the next day and, with a yawn, set about getting ready for the day. Today she was going to hop onto a train to Central in the hope she'll get to see her stupid little brothers (although they were much smarter than her, she was rather fond of this nickname for them), and wanted to take a quick shower and eat breakfast before she left. The trip to Central took about half a day, and so she wanted to leave early so as not to arrive too late. Glancing at the time she nodded to herself before grabbing some supplies to take a shower.

Walking into the kitchen Naruto smiled happily at the smell of eggs and bacon cooking, and quickly sat herself at the table next to the other sleepy blonde.

"Morning!" She said in a chipper tone.

"Mornin" said Winry yawning widely.

It was strange just how different the culture here was from the Elemental Nations, and yet Naruto could adjust to either of them as if she had lived there her entire life – which in both cases she pretty much had. When she was a child and had moved back to Konohagakure she had to learn an _entire _different language, and had as a result, been put far behind the others of her class. Add that to the fact that she had grown up reading books rather than training her body had made her an immediate dead last and drop out of the Academy. That was one thing she did not miss. Here she was smart, knowing the language down to perfection as well as the culture and large practice of Alchemy (although she much preferred her kunoichi skills) having grown up practicing and learning as much as possible with her brothers before her abrupt departure. There she had been slow, not understanding a thing, and without a family to support her emotionally and financially (although her mother tried the currency was also very different) leaving her lost and distraught.

When she had first gone to Konoha, the first thing she remembered from her limited memories of her home village was the stares. The hateful mistrusting stares of the villagers had been etched into her brain even before she had moved in with her aunt turned mother, and the thought of returning to such a place had naturally frightened her. So when she did arrive to the heated glares, she decided to ignore them, in favor of pranks and games – which had not worked out very well in her favor.

Losing track of her thoughts to the appetizing meal in front of her she dug in with such ferocity that Winry paused in her waking up to glare viciously and to tell her to have some manners. Naruto ignored her.

"Thanks for the meal!" Naruto exclaimed happily, patting her now satisfied tummy.

"Naruto, what train are you planning to take?" asked Pinako as she picked up the now empty plates.

"Um," Naruto muttered, looking at the clock, "I was hoping the 11:30 one, so I'll have to leave soon."

"What?!" Winry exclaimed standing up "Your leaving already?! I haven't seen you in eleven years and this is how you leave?!"

"Err," Naruto said awkwardly, "Yes?"

"You're worse than Ed and Al!"

"Sorry Winry, but I really want to see them soon." Naruto explained an apologetic smile on her face

Sighing in exasperation, Winry nodded and smiled to show she understood. She had hoped to spend more time with her sister figure, but she did have quite a few orders to finish and understood the others need to see her family.

Grinning happily Naruto immediately set upon getting ready for the trip to Central, a place she had never been to before. The only place she knew in Amestris was Resembool and so she was slightly nervous, and thankful for the large amount of money she had from…sources.

Humming a little tune she gathered her belongings and headed toward the front door for a tearful goodbye.

"See ya Winry, granny! I'm off to see those stupid little brothers of mine!" She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Bye you short little brat, try not to destroy too much in Central" came the old hags voice.

"No promises!"

"You better visit Naruto!" Winry exclaimed loudly, holding back tears.

Naruto smiled – so there was the crybaby she was so fond of.

"Don't worry Winry, how could I ever stay away!" Naruto replied

Hugging goodbye one last time Naruto walked down the trail that was oh-so familiar to her. Glancing at the sun, she quickly deduced she would have time to stop by her family home before the train left. She felt anticipation as she hurried there, wondering just how bad the young Elric's had burned the place down, and then scowled. Those idiots didn't think to ask her if she needed anything before they sent the place to hell. Spotting the old oak tree she quickly arrived to her destination, and grimaced at was once her home. Where a decently sized house had stood before was now just chunks of broken glass, burnt wood and debris – why hadn't anyone cleaned this place up? Debating on whether or not to rummage through the debris she glanced at the sky and decided if she wanted visit her late mother she would have to go now.

If she had decided to pick her way through the carnage she would have found a very faded alchemic circle that reeked of blood.

* * *

Snoozing on a train bench one Uzumaki Naruto dreamt peacefully of eating ramen while skipping through magical flower fields filled with foxes. Suddenly, one of the foxes stopped galloping and turned toward her with a twinkle in its small eye. Confused, dream Naruto tilted her head and the fox suddenly head-butted her in the stomach with the force of an Akamichi chasing after Barbecue.

"Oof!" Naruto awoke abruptly to find a small child in her lap.

"What the..?"

The child looked at her and squeaked before running off in search of his mother.

"What was that about?" her mumbling's went unanswered and glancing out the train window she blinked to find that she had arrived at her destination.

Silently thanking the bastard child from hell Naruto quickly gathered her belongings and stepped off the train, grabbing a map of Central as she did so. Debating whether to head straight to Headquarters or get a hotel room, the Jinchuuriki made her way through the crowd quickly on balanced and easy steps. God she loved her geta, the things have helped improve her stealth a hundred fold.

Deciding that the room could wait the blonde quickly called over a taxi and, sitting back in her seat, wondered what she should say to her younger brothers.

* * *

One Roy Mustang grumbled irritably as he slowly made progress through his paperwork, wondering if the bullet through his head would be worth setting the papers on fire. Glancing at Hawkeye he made a silent decision that he did, in fact, want to become Fuhrer and continued his work diligently, albeit much grumbling. Sighing as Fullmetal continued to chat it up with his subordinates he nearly giggled in glee when his phone suddenly rang. A distraction!

"Colonel Roy Mustang's office" he answered, a stern tilt in his voice.

"Sir, there is a young blonde at the desk to see Mr. Fullmetal" a woman's voice replied immediately.

Roy frowned. That had to be Winry, but why would she be here? As far as he was aware there was nothing wrong with Fullmetal, unless she came to visit as a surprise. Just to be sure…

"What does she look like?" he asked

"A blonde ponytail with blue eyes" the sergeant replied (and failed to mention the strange scars on the blonde's cheeks).

Definitely Winry.

"Send her up."

"Yes sir."

"What was that about sir?" Hawkeye asked as she sorted the completed files on his desk and handed them to Falman.

"It would seem Winry is in Central."

"What?!" a voice suddenly exclaimed rushing over to slam his hands – there was a metallic clang – on his superiors desk. Roy merely raised his eyebrow at the blonde.

"What? Can't handle a girl Fullmetal?" he asked tauntingly. He smirked when Fullmetal went red.

"Rotten bastard, _no one _can handle Winry!"

Roy was about quip a reply, but was interrupted by the click of a gun behind his head. Sighing in resignation he reluctantly went back to his paperwork, and Hawkeye lowered her gun back to its holster.

Ed smirked in accomplishment and was about to turn around when he heard a sudden gasp from behind him, catching everyone's attention immediately.

"N-nee-chan..?" he heard Al stutter and felt his own eyes widen.

'_Nee-chan?' _That could only be-

"Yo Al! Long time no see and - what the hell are you doing in that suit of armor?"

Flushing Ed turned around to face his elder sister. How dare she! How dare she turn up out of the blue, as if nothing had changed?! She hadn't even bothered to come to their mother's funeral just like _him. _Yet, eleven years later she shows up out of the blue as if everything was fine. She hadn't even replied to a single of Al's letters, something he would never forgive – Al's heart was broken and nobody messes with his little brother. And then he heard her question.

'_Shit, we didn't tell her.'_

"U-um…it's comfortable." Was the younger's stuttered reply.

"Oh? That's interesting." The eldest blonde laughed, yet her eyes were sharp.

"Edward, Alphonse, who is this?" Hawkeye's strict voice reached them.

"This," Edward said motioning his arms toward Naruto, his tone bitter "Is Naruto. Our elder sister."

Breda and Havoc spluttered, Hawkeye's eyes widened, Falman began coughing into his hand while Fury choked on his coffee. Mustang merely sighed tiredly - with these two he wasn't really surprised of anything and now he had another blonde Elric to deal with. He could sense a lot of paperwork in the future and nearly whimpered.

"I was not aware you had an elder sister Fullmetal." Mustang's voice came out sternly, even while he felt like the heavens had just sentenced him to a life of hell.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think it necessary to make you aware." Ed's voice came out bitingly, obviously bitter and upset with his senior sibling.

"Nice to see you to chibi!" Naruto's voice came out in a chipper rush.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT COULD CRUSH HIM?! YOU'RE THE SAME SIZE AS ME!" Edward promptly blew up, hands waving up and down, ending to finally point at Naruto in such a manner to say 'I-will-end-everything-you-ever-cared-for-should-you-call-me-that-again'. Naruto smirked at him, ignoring the jab at her own height in favor for enjoying the decent reaction.

Edward didn't know what to do. He was angry with Naruto for showing up after all of this time, but couldn't confront her about anything just yet because the smug bastard would likely hold it against him. Al, on the other hand seemed delighted to see his elder sister, talking animatedly – or as animatedly as a suit of armor could – with her and asking her question after question. When she had left, a hole was ripped in their family; she had just left with promises to meet again, nothing more, nothing less. Edward had felt betrayed, that someone so close to him, who he had known his _entire _life would just up and leave him as if all their time together was nothing. Al had been heartbroken and had cried every night for two whole months before Ed had helped him to move on, but even then Al would sniffle and become distraught at the mention of his precious nee-chan – something Ed would never forgive. His mom had tried to fill the void, but it was all for naught; nothing was the same after that, from playing to eating. Plus, he hadn't understood why she had left, he was a mere five years old while Al was only four, and even today he didn't know what to make of her leaving like that.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the female with a slight snarl.

"What? Can't a girl visit her younger brothers?" She asked jovially, then her voice softened. "I promised I would."

Ed's temper immediately flared, and before he could stop himself he found his fists clenched, his teeth grinding and his mouth ready to rip her a new one.

"Yeah, _eleven years ago!" _His voice came out in furious hiss, eyes narrowing in anger – but she could see it. The pain in them. No one could hide their pain from her, it was one of her specialties after enduring so much herself.

"You didn't even come to moms funeral!" he found himself barking out, the accusation unwilling to be held back for a better time. He wanted answers, and he wanted them _now dammit._

A deep pain entered her eyes, a look that immediately set off alarms in Roy's head, and she replied in a strong voice underlining with pain,

"I'm sorry about that. I really am, it's just," her eyes lowered here, "a lot was happening around that time."

Memories flashed before her eyes – the Chunnin exams, Orochimaru, Jiji's death, Sasuke leaving, fighting, pain, death, sadness, anger. And then finding out her mother was dead.

* * *

_Tears plopped heavily upon the thick parchment that had been opened mere moments before. They wouldn't stop, not matter how hard she tried to stem the flow – they fell and fell, spurred on by her sobbing and shaking body, by her agony. Why? She asked herself, why, is everything happening to me? Couldn't she catch a break?_

_Memories of the precious person she lost crashed into her like a Tsunami. Meeting her at a tender age of 3, helping with chores, being praised for being a good big sister, being held and loved after a nightmare, feeling happy and warm. That person was gone now. That person would never return – she could never be loved by that person again, show her gratitude to that person, love them in return. And so the tears fell, as she collapsed on herself shaking and sobbing on the floor of her small kitchen._

_So much had happened already. She had tried to stay strong, for Sakura, for Konohamaru, for Kakashi-sensei, so she had held in her tears, she had promised that she would bring her best friend back no matter what. She would train and become strong enough to not only bring him back but to also protect her loved ones in Konoha as well as in Amestris. Words from her mother flowed through her brain,_

"_Naruto, I don't mind you leaving. This is your decision, just promise me one thing." The voice had been kind, yet serious "No matter what happens while you're gone, no matter how much things may hurt or seem impossible. No matter what life throws at you, overcome them. And smile."_

_And so, sitting on the cold tile of her kitchen floor, Naruto gave in for the first time. She cried at the agony of finding out that a bijuu was sealed in her stomach, at the betrayal of her best friend, at the torn apart team that had been so close, at the loss of the person she had the privilege to call _mom.

_When she finally collapsed into a dreamless sleep from the exhaustion of so much crying there was smile on her face, because she knew; she would get through this for her mother, for her team, and for her family._

* * *

About to snap back Ed opens his mouth but was interrupted by the door suddenly slamming open and a certain Lt. Colonel entering.

"Yo Roy! I've got some new pictures of my precious Elicia~!" Maes Hughes, in all his glory, exclaimed entering the tense room.

Sensing the mood, he stopped and looked around, stopping on the newest addition to the Elric siblings.

"Is this a bad time?"

'_It's always a bad time!' _Mustang shouted in his mind, outwardly he merely rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He was going to get gray hairs at this rate.

Huffing, Edward stalked out of the room, his younger brother chasing after him with a 'Nii-san!' and leaving behind a blinking Naruto, eye's once again bright and happy.

"Well," she said matter-of-factly, "that went a lot better than expected"

* * *

OH MY GOD I FINISHED, YES, SO HAPPY, DONE. GOING TO BED, PLEASE R&R.


End file.
